Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an information processing device, and a method and a computer-readable medium therefor.
Related Art
A technique has been known that is adapted to cause a mediation server connected with a network to intermediate between a client and a printer on the network, in order to perform printing with the printer in response to a print instruction from the client.